All You Have To Say Is 'Stop'
by Giwu
Summary: Gil and Lady Heather meet again. Mild to moderate sensual BDSM in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first story. I know what I want to develop, but as much as I thoroughly enjoy these two characters, I am having trouble with the dialogue. All CSI fans (and nitpickers), please accept any continuity gaffes as "author liberties". Thank you. This takes place after 'Lady Heather's Box, but before G/S become involved. Feel free to read and review.

Chapter One...Heather's POV

On Mondays the Dominion was closed. Heather had figured out many years ago that she needed one day and one night to herself. It made the business run smoother and she did not get as burned out or rundown when she had one day for herself. Her Internet business ran 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, but that was overseen by three very competent supervisors and she did not need to monitor them continuously.

So every Sunday night at 1100 PM, the process was started to remove all clients by Midnight. This was done in a variety of ways, so as not to interrupt the current mood or scene that was in progress. Shortly after Midnight Heather and the people who worked for her would change out of their leather or lace regalia and have an elegant meal in their casual clothes. Dominant and submissive roles were forgotten as everyone feasted on filet mignon or some other appetizing creation so tasteful it seemed to melt in their mouths. The gentle sounds of Bach, Handel and Mozart could barely be heard over the happy chatter.

The chef was known as Mistress Zelda four nights of the week. Her clients would all agree that she was an extremely difficult Domme to please, but that didn't stop many of them from trying week after week. Prior to coming to the Dominion 'Zelda' had studied at the best culinary schools in Italy and France. It hadn't taken much arm-twisting to convince her to use her skills for one meal a week and Heather compensated her well for her time. It was important to keep clients happy, but just as important was to establish a nuture a rapport with her staff. Heather enjoyed seeing her employees happy and tonight was no different.

"Jane, I think it is another rousing success," said Heather. "Each week you outdo yourself."

Jane smiled good-naturedly. "I have to say these are the most appreciative diners I have ever cooked for," she said. "I would never go back to the misery of a five-star restaurant, but I do like to make this one gourmet meal each week." She squeezed Heather's hand softly and said, "I think you will find your dessert to your liking, Madame." Her eyes twinkled as she said it and Heather gave her an appreciative smile. Jane was always searching for new recipes that would not send her sugar level into astronomical numbers.

By 2:00 AM everyone was contentedly headed to their homes. Their voices faded away into the night. The cleaning crew would be arriving at 4:00 AM and Heather left some lights on for them as she went up to her private residence. She showered and fell asleep reading a book of Robert Frost poetry.

The next morning Heather woke and began her routine. On Mondays she was able to catch up on her personal emails, phone calls and appointments. When she walked through the house at noon, it was spotless and quiet. She stopped to chat with the Internet supervisor and since all was well decided to do some errands before going to the Vegas show she had booked a ticket for a couple of weeks ago.

When she left the house, no one would have recognized her as one of the most well-known dominatrix in Las Vegas. She had tucked her pants into some comfortable boots and was wearing a soft blue tunic shirt. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, her makeup was almost nonexistent and her jewelry was minimal.

She went to a few fetish shops in town to purchase her weekly supplies and a few specialty items. With the advent of Internet shopping, she rarely went into the many adult stores located in Vegas anymore. She arrived at the Stratosphere Hotel two hours before the American Superstars show was to begin. She had plenty of time to eat and browse through the various stores.

After the show, as she was walking through the lobby, she was debating whether or not to donate $20.00 to the gambling gods. Heather considered gambling a waste of time, but every once in a blue moon, she felt like being frivolous.

As she turned toward the casino, she bumped into a man. It briefly startled her, but when her mind cleared, she started to apologize effusively, only to stop before the words had left her mouth.

"Miss Kessler," asked CSI Gil Grissom. "Are you hurt?"

"No, not at all, Dr. Grissom." She said. "Good evening and I do apologize for my sudden change in direction."

He looked slightly embarrassed to see her, she noted. He was flushed and his eyes were dilated. His clothes were wrinkled and his wavy hair was unkempt. Heather realized the signs indicated he may have just completed a...private rendezvous at the hotel. She would have thought that out of character for him, but nothing anyone did surprised her anymore. He had grown a beard and moustache and she thought it suited him.

"No harm done, Miss Kessler," he said. He looked away from her and then took a step closer. There was a very uncomfortable silence until he said, "Heather, do you have time for a cup of coffee?" he asked.

Heather felt herself become rigid. "As I recall, Gil, the last time we were together you were seconds away from having me arrested for murder." She turned and began to walk away from him.

He took a few long strides and was standing in front of her again. He had not reached out to grab her or touch her in any demeaning way, but he was blocking her path.

"I wanted to call you. I wanted to see you." He said. "The best apology I can give you is that I did the wrong thing for the right reason. Maybe that isn't what you want to hear, but you know I'm not completely wrong. I would never think of asking you to compromise your occupation, but I am a scientist and a criminologist. When I found out you were diabetic and that detail was a crucial one to the open case, I had no choice but to treat the situation the way I did-otherwise I would have been compromised."

Heather stared at him impassively. She decided not to speak, but she wanted to see what his reaction would be to her silence. It was a trick she had used with many submissive men and their body language usually betrayed whatever nervousness they were trying to hide.

His blue eyes never blinked or wavered from her face. He broke the impasse first: "I was wrong to encourage the personal connection we had before the case had been closed," he said. "For that, I will apologize. I never should have suspected you as the killer and for that I will apologize as well."

He stepped away from her and out of her path. "Excuse me for taking up you time, Miss Kessler. I hope you have a good evening," he said. He turned and started toward the lobby.

Heather felt a tightness in her chest and knew this would be her only opportunity to change the direction of the interaction. It would take a concession on her part, but she felt it was a leap worth taking. She also believed there were no coincidences in life. "Gil, wait-please," she said. "I would very much like a cup of coffee. Is the invitation still good?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two….Gil's POV

Gil had just finished working 26 hours straight. He was physically drained, but his mind kept processing the day and the crime scene he had just come from. As was department policy, he would not be allowed in the facility for the next 16 hours. Many times he had wondered if the powers that be would actually make good on their threat to suspend him if he worked more than a triple shift and didn't take the mandatory break.

It was dark when he stepped outside and he was reminded again how each day seem to blend in with the next. He walked to his car knowing that if he went home now he would just toss and turn and be unable to sleep. He felt the miserable sensation of being too tired to sleep. He hadn't been interested in going to breakfast with Nick, Sara and Greg. He knew he needed to process all that he was ruminating alone.

He drove toward the Stratosphere Casino in an upbeat mood. He changed the station from talk radio to an oldies station and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel in rhythm to the song. Once he even joined in and sang along (badly) with the chorus. Doc Robbins would have laughed if he had been with him. Knowing the medical examiner like he did, Gil knew he probably would have suggested they form a band with a twisted name like 'Only the Dead Appreciate Us'. Gil grinned and shook his head at the idea.

The irony was not lost on Gil as he purchased his ticket and was securely strapped into the roller coaster. Insanity was an appropriate name for the roller coaster and it was not a bad analogy for his life. Benjamin Franklin had said the definition of insanity was doing the same thing over and over and expecting different results. Gil was happy with his professional life and while he shied away from the accolades, he was proud of the fact that he was well-respected in his field. His personal life had some close acquaintances and family, but he spent a great deal of time alone in his pursuits. He had no real sorrows from the past, so he didn't live his life full of regrets for choices he had made. Oddly enough though, he also knew he had no dreams for the future. Of course he had goals, but those focused on his professional life, not his personal life.

Before he knew it, the ride began and he could feel the rush of adrenaline coarsing through his body. Insanity was one of the newest coasters in Vegas and at one point the riders dangled 880 feet over the Vegas sky. He had heard stories when the power went out and the riders dangled for 30 minutes. All he could think of was that it was a glorious view of the city and that he was almost 3 football fields distance from the ground.

Sadly, the ride ended and Gil found himelf wishing the power had gone out so he could capture the view. He stood on the observation deck and watched others take their turn until he felt his pulse return to a semblance of normal. He was now certain that he could go home, get something to eat and fall fast asleep.

He was lost in thought thinking about the results of his latest experiment and did not notice the woman in front of him turn around and run directly into him. Instinctively, he brought his arms up to keep her from falling. His first thought was that she was part of a pair of pickpockets that targeted the tourists until he saw her eyes.

He would have recognized her, although not easily. It was the first time he had seen her in…normal clothes, for lack of a better word. He had wanted to make amends with Heather for several months and each time had been uncertain what he could say. Her green eyes were startled at first and once she recognized him they became frosty.

Later he wouldn't remember exactly what he had said to convince her of his sincerity. He may have rehearsed the words so many times in his mind that it was just natural for him to say what he had. He knew that a lifetime could be spend earning someone's trust only to lose it in a split second.

Five minutes later they were in a small diner away from the strip having coffee. There was an initial polite strain to the conversation, but when they left some time later he was feeling the same sensations he had the first time he had been alone with Heather. He was enormously pleased when they parted as they had agreed to have breakfast Wednesday morning at the Dominion.

Gil had read all the classics at an early age. In his job he interacted with people who were constantly trying to hide their real personalities from the authorities. Part of Gil's unwritten personal credo came from Hamlet: "This above all; to thine own self be true." Polonius's words to Laertes had impacted him as a teenager and he knew now that Heather was not 'bringing out' a dominant side of him-it had always been there. It had been dormant and there was no doubt in his mind that Heather was the right woman to explore this facet of his personality. Mainstream society would probably never understand the actual civility and grace behind the desires both of them had. What had made them compatible was not that Heather was surrendering to him (he mentally rolled his eyes at the cheesy romance term 'surrendering') but that both of them were each risking themselves and yet trusted the other one.

As Gil drove home, he remembered the last moments he had spent alone with her months earlier. He had been holding her head in his hands that night and was preparing to kiss her when his pager had beeped. As much as he hated to, he knew he had to check the message. One glanced confirmed that the moment was over for now and with his luck possibly lost forever.

"Lady Heather, I am very sorry, but I need to go to the lab," he said gently to the woman before him.

Heather had been prepared to offer herself to him completely and this was not something she did casually. While she kept her face calm, she impulsively said, "Come back when you are finished."

Inwardly Gil groaned. "I don't want to lead you on or make any promises, but this could take several hours."

She had smiled then and the 99 percent of Gil that was responsible, conscientious and driven to do his job had wanted to flush the pager down the nearest toilet.

"I will be here," she said.

The next few hours were a blur and Gil returned to find that Heather had coffee and breakfast ready. Unfortunately, the encounter had ended poorly and abruptly when he found out she was diabetic and was prescribed insulin. She couldn't have known that was a key element in the murder he was investigating, but her admission was incriminating.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three…Combined POV

Three weeks later

Heather and Gil had spent every free moment together, which usually meant they had breakfast together most mornings after their respective work was done. Heather had convinced him to go see a show with her and after much negotiating; he had taken her on a roller coaster. She had been amused to find out that he had just finished riding Insanity the day she had literally run into him rather than some sexual assignation like she had initially assumed. Their time together had been almost childlike, it was…sweet.

Heather had finished packing her overnight bag and was now packing what she had coined her 'toy bag'. It was 1100 PM on Sunday night and they were going out of town to an alternative bed and breakfast inn that Heather had been to a couple of times before. They were actually going to stay both nights and Heather was certain more would come to pass than the chaste kisses they had exchanged so far.

Gil arrived promptly at 1230 AM and his hair was still damp from the shower he had taken right after his shift. As they loaded her bags into his car, Heather noticed that he had two bags as well and one of them had a very sturdy lock on it.

"I thought I would bring a few surprises along," he said, noticing her looking at the bag.

Heather smiled at him, "Don't worry, so did I," she said with a teasing note in her voice. Gil laughed and a warm feeling of contentment came over him. He noticed a look of uncertainty in her eyes and when they were in the car he reached over and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

The two hour ride passed quickly as they chatted about their work, their families and what they were reading. She had finished her book of Frost poetry and many of the passages were now underlined. He had started to read a biography on Marie Curie.

They checked into the establishment and entered their room.

In the room there was an awkward silence as they put their bags in the closet. They both looked at each other for a few seconds before Gil crossed the room and gave her a gentle kiss. The intensity and passion of the kiss increased quickly and the built-up tension from the last three weeks began to ease away.

Gil broke contact, smiled and step away from her. He was trying to keep her from seeing the excitement and longing in his eyes.

"Do you know what I want you to do right now?" he asked gently.

Heather looked at him and without hesitation said, "No, sir."

He never raised his voice, but the tone was mildly different. "Not sir, you will call me Gil. I want you to remember you are with me and not some other generic dominant male," he said. "Let's try this again. Do you know what I want you to do right now?" he asked.

The simple request made Heather smile. Few men had ever made her want to surrender control and usually they thrived on the protocol. So many of them seemed to think that a title made a man what he wanted to be. "No, Gil," she said with confidence.

"I'd like you to close your eyes and stay where you are," Gil said.

Heather could feel him brush the hair back from her face softly and his lips were kissing her brow, her cheek and then they briefly touched her lips.

"Now, without opening your eyes, I want you to tell me why you agreed to leave the Stratosphere with me and go have coffee three weeks ago," he said. There was no malice in his voice, but even if Heather wanted to brush the question aside, she would have hesitated to do so.

Gil had her close her eyes, because even the most emotionally intelligent person had a tendency to show more facial expressions when they could not see other people. He watched her visibly struggle with her response. He gently wrapped his arms around her and looked down at her and watched several emotions cross her face.

"I accepted because I firmly believe there is not such thing as coincidence," she said finally. "I think we were somehow meant to meet each other again."

His voice was still soft and even when he said to her, "I took the chance of asking you because I hoped we would end up in the situation we are in now. Somehow, I think I have known since I first met you that we were kindred spirits." He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I thought you might like to know I wouldn't ask you any question that I wasn't willing to answer myself."

Gil released her from his arms and Heather found she missed the closeness of his embrace. He ran his fingers through her hair and the he slipped a blindfold over her head. Adding the blindfold caused a tingle below her waist and her nipples started to harden. His fingers caressed her face and stroked her neck. She could feel him kiss and nibble all around her neck with almost excruciating restraint. Her neck was so sensitive and such an erogenous zone that she couldn't help but shudder. His beard and moustache caused a wonderful sensation of stimulating the nerves and gave her goose bumps.

Slowly he removed her shirt and ran his fingers around her breasts, then tweaked her nipples through the lacy bra. Next, he unhooked the bra and slid it from her shoulders. He spent several minutes thoroughly squeezing and fondling both of her breasts until he leaned forward and took her right nipple in his mouth while the other breast was still being stroked. He sucked on the nipple which caused her to shudder. Suddenly, without warning he bit down and used his hand to sharply pinch the other nipple at the same time. This caused Heather to inhale deeply and arch her back. But she didn't cry out or pull away from the pain. He continued sucking and biting hard until she was just about ready to say something in protest, then suddenly he stopped the aggressive onslaught and began to gently use his tongue to lick the nipple and areole. Heather's breasts were really sensitive and she felt her knees start to buckle. Gil grabbed her by her ass to keep her from sinking to the floor.

Next he removed her pants and matching lacy panties and then there was silence in the room. Heather resisted the urge to squirm in discomfort. She knew he was there, but she couldn't hear him and couldn't see him. She had used the maneuver on many submissive males, and it worked well. She was feeling pretty self-conscious and a little vulnerable as she was naked, he was still fully clothed and she knew his eyes were taking in every flaw of her body. She felt the disorientation of not knowing what is going to happen next. Closely following that thought was the realization (again) that she truly had no idea what her had brought for "toys".

She heard a rustle and Gil moved in to her pressing his body against hers and moving her backward slowly until she was against a wall. He kissed her deeply and his tongue was a welcome invasion. He began to suck on her neck again. This tike Heather did start to squirm and she tried to press her naked body against his clothed body in a futile attempt to make him loose control and speed toward lovemaking. She reached out to try and pull him closer and he moved her hands back to her side, touching the wall. Then she felt cold metal and heard the click of the handcuff as it snapped closed around her left wrist.

He leaned in to her until she could feel his lips against her ear and his beard on her cheek. He said, "This is how it is going to be. I am going to give you pleasure as long as you give me pleasure. Right now you have just one cuff on, but if you try to touch me without permission, or you don't do as I say, as fast as I say, then I will cuff your hands together and take you exactly how I want to-with only my pleasure in mind. You are not to speak except to moan, groan, scream or make any other sound of passion and excitement.

Do you understand?"

Heather swallowed hard, nodded and felt her nipples get harder. She could feel the goose bumps travel along on her arms, neck and back as her excitement began in the deepest part of her body. She trembled slightly and knew it was not from the air conditioned room.

"If it is more than you can handle, all you have to say is: stop," he whispered to her seductively.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four-Combined POV continued

Gil moved her to the middle of the bed and laid her down on her back. He placed her hands over her head and told her to leave them there. Heather could feel his body on top of hers and again she arched to try and touch more of him. He had removed his shirt and she could feel his muscular chest against hers. The delicious feel of skin on skin was arousing her quickly. She continued to press her body against his and he appeased her and ground his hips against her body. Gil fought the urge to moan as his shaft was stimulated through his pants and boxers. The look on Heather's face was one of sheer desire as she felt his hardness for the first time.

Regrettably, Gil slid down and began to suck on her nipples again. With her hands placed over her head her breasts were raised and he had easy access. Then he expanded his ministrations and started to suck on the rest of the breast. He alternated among soft touches, licking and biting. Watching love bites appear on her skin where his mouth had just been was an incredible rush for him. Tomorrow she would probably be covered in marks and it will be worth it-Heather actually liked to see the marks and remember what happened or how she got them. He randomly switched from one breast to the other and sometimes you he would suck hard and other times he just used his tongue to trace the nipple or his fingers to caress and move slowly around her entire chest.

Without warning, Gil got off her and left the bed. As ridiculous as it sounded in her head, Heather found she missed him as soon as he was not next to her or on top of her. Shortly he returned to the bed and she felt him set something down on the bed, and she was certain once she heard the zipper that it was his bag of unknown toys. Then he sat beside her and began to squeeze her left breast and started sucking the nipple with more force than before until he was convinced it was as hard as it can get.

The next thing Heather could feel was the cold rubber of a snake bite kit as it fumbled over the left nipple. Gil said to her, "You may speak only to tell me the best way to apply this so it causes the strongest reaction in you-and I know you will be honest."

Heather told him to wet the inside of the kit with saliva and then to squeeze the opening as small as it could go and still attach to the nipple. He did this and as soon as the kit was applied to the left nipple she shuddered and let out a long moan. Then, he did the same with the right nipple. Gil felt a rush of adrenaline as she began to tremble and her face flushed with excitement. He thoroughly enjoyed being able to watch her when she couldn't watch him.

With her nipples being stimulated, he moved down her body and began to stroke her inner thighs. He continued to stroke around her thighs and upper legs and make small circles in the direction of her button and pussy, but he teasingly never touched them. Heather's breathing changed and she began to start panting heavily. He knew his fingers were arousing her and the tender assault was awakening of the nerves and stimulating the blood flow to the areas. He dipped his head and used his moustache and beard to lightly travel the sensitive areas. This continued for some time and Gil could tell by the changing of her breathing and the fact she kept opening and closing her mouth that she was debating on whether or not to ask him to quit torturing her.

Heather felt powerless and just when she thought she couldn't take it any more, he used one hand to part her lips. She was already starting to get wet and with her lips spread with one hand, he used the other hand to begin stimulating her clit and trying to coax the hood back so her clit would become erect. Sometimes he used one finger and made a circular motion, other times he used two or three in an up and down motion. Every once in a while her body would jerk (and twitch) when the clit was rubbed either directly or indirectly through the hood. After what seemed an eternity, her clit was erect and when he touched her, her legs would involuntarily spasm. Her moans got louder and more frequent as she got wetter. Since the clit was now erect he used his other hand to play with the opening of her pussy.

As he inserted first one finger and then two and began to move them in and out her body tensed. Gil could feel the muscles inside her pussy squeeze when the clit was touched just right. His goal was not to hurt her; he wanted her to give up the control she exhibited for most of her daily life. He gently stoked his fingers in and out of her hotness and when she began to lift her body to meet his strokes he increased the tempo.

Heather could feel herself making the climb up to her climax. Her breathing was irregular and she began moaning more. She moved her hips to rise to the rhythm of his fingers with the goal of reaching climax sooner. Other times she would try to hold very still so her clit did not move away from the sensation of his fingers.

At this point Gil removed the snake bite kit from her nipples. The nipples were engorged unnaturally and there was even a little fluid brought to the surface by the constant suction the snake bite kit had provided. Gil had done enough reading (and even tried the kit on himself) to know that her nipples would be extremely sensitive to even the slightest touch. He ran his tongue over both nipples and every touch caused her to arch and her pussy muscles to contract around his fingers. The endorphin rush from the removal of the kit and the blood beginning to circulate again were all sensations that were so pleasurable it couldn't be described.

Finally, after what seems like an excruciating amount of time she thankfully began to orgasm. Heather really didn't know what she was saying or what she was doing; all of her body was focused on what is happening in her pussy area. She was wetter than she could ever remember being and the muscles inside her were convulsing at a rapid pace. A sheen of perspiration covered her body. As her climax subsided Gil moved his hands away from her and she whimpered at the loss.

Then he joked, "Are we still ready to come some more? Getting kind of greedy now, aren't we?" He moved his hands back to her clit, but then she felt him shift on the bed and his face brushed against her sensitive mound. She could feel his lips and beard along the nerves that were still aroused and then his tongue latched onto her clit. It felt like a jolt of pleasure was rushing through her. Abruptly he stopped and Heather was incoherent, begging and pleading him not to stop. She heard a buzzing and then a vibrator was pushed slowly inside her and his tongue was back on her clit. He heard her sigh in dreamy contentment. Then, his fingers began probing my other hole, still gently, but relentlessly. The fluid from her orgasm had run down her slit and there was not a need for any additional lubrication. He pushed one finger in her ass and her body rocked back and forth on his face, on his hand, on the vibrator. He put a second finger in her and watched as a flash of discomfort crossed her face, but then she relaxed and adjusted for the extra pressure and width. The sensations turned to pleasure and fulfillment.

With her next orgasm Heather saw stars and knew she was babbling uncontrollably. She thought she would faint from the intensity of the sensation flooding her body. All areas of her body clenched, twitched forcefully and she thrashed around on the bed. Without thinking she reached for his face buried between her legs and stroked his hair. She realized her mistake within a millisecond and the next thing she heard was a chuckle of satisfaction.

"I told you from the start that you were not to touch me without permission-now I will do exactly what I want!" Gil said softly. " I have been generous and let you come twice, but the next time you will have to beg for it-and speaking those words without permission may or may not bring some additional punishment"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five...Still Combined POV

Gil moved on top of her and was straddling her chest. He quickly grabbed her wrists and both of his knees were pressing into her arms, pinning her. Heather struggled slightly to see if she could break the hold and in an attempt to get her wrists away from him so the cuffs couldn't be clicked. Gil increased the pressure of his knees and his weight increased on her chest. She tried to turn over on her side to hide her right wrist under her body and at first he fought that move and then he realized what could be done with that position. He grinned and let her move to her side and for a split second Heather actually believed she had foiled whatever he had in mind. But only for a second, because then he continued the roll and she was now on her stomach and in a very vulnerable position. He grabbed the empty cuff and forced her left wrist down to the middle of her back instead of over her head. Heather's right wrist was still out of reach under her body and the first thing he tried was to hyper extend the left arm to the middle of her back, but she didn't give in and give up her unshackled arm. He eventually moved her left arm back to a more comfortable position when it started to quiver and Heather heard him rustle through the bag of toys.

Quietly, but firmly he told her, "I don't have to fight you-I will make you ask for permission to surrender your right arm. Go ahead and try to keep it from me." To people outside the culture it might have seemed like a game, but Gil knew this was an important test of his ability to control her and also a test of his creativity.

Heather could feel him transfer the cuff to his right hand and then he was groping underneath her body, grabbing for her left nipple. He found it and squeezed the nipple, which was still wonderfully sensitive from the snake bite kit. She involuntarily jerked as he squeezed the nipple harder, but she didn't cry out. Then he lifted the left side of her body and suddenly Heather was in agonizing pain. Her nipple felt like it was on fire. He had clipped a clothespin to her nipple and the pain was mind numbing. Again he moved her left arm to the middle of her back and now that she was flat against the bed she started grinding her left side into the bed and was able to mercifully dislodge the clothespin. Part of her breathed a sigh of relief.

Gil scowled good-naturedly, knowing that Heather couldn't see him. He had enjoyed watching her react and was aroused by the scenario and from watching her thought process. Truth be told, his first choice had not been to use pain to get her to concede, but he knew he had to demonstrate he was not opposed to it. He loosened his hold on the left arm and moved it again to a slightly more comfortable position. Then he began to tease her clit from behind and as soon as her body started to respond by not only getting wetter, but by thrusting against his hand, he quit. He did this several times and while Heather was able to keep from moaning her body betrayed her. She tried to focus on convincing her body not to respond so she could attempt to try and get some relief from the relentless teasing and have a quiet orgasm. It wasn't working and Gil knew it.

Again he aroused her. Then she heard a familiar sound, but with no way to stop it, she was at his mercy as he inserted three ice cubes into her pussy. This is followed by the vibrator at full speed and he strategically placed his knee between her legs so she couldn't use her muscles to remove the vibrator or the ice cubes.

The vibrator may have kept him from being able to touch her clit, but he positioned her cuffed arm and moved it so he could hold it and still reach her hair. He began to caress her scalp and neck and then pulled on her hair hard. He alternated between stroking her head and gripping her hair forcefully. The ice was melting, the vibrator was causing her to tingle and now there is a pleasurable kind of pain as alternated between pain and pleasure. Heather was fast approaching sensory overload.

He said aloud to her, "Since you are being so stubborn, before I LET you give me your right wrist so that it can be properly cuffed and restrained, you are going to have to ask permission to speak. You do know how to do that, don't you? The longer you resist, the more I will force you to submit and be subordinate to my desires."

The ice melted completely and her body adjusted as bet it could to the vibrator but pretty soon her clit was too sensitive to take the onslaught of the vibrations. Since he had her effectively pinned and trapped she couldn't move away from the vibrator.

Finally, she reached her tolerance level and caved in-by now she had started to tremble hard. "Please Gil," she gasped. "Please"

He gave a more forceful tug on her hair and said, "Ask me"

By this time she was almost dizzy from the sensations of the vibrator on her clit and her stomach muscles were so tense from the orgasms she hadn't reached. She managed to say, "Please…Gil… may…I…have… permission… to speak?" Her voice was ragged and the words come in bursts.

He shifted from her and as soon as his knee moves from where it has been holding the vibrator, she was able to get some relief. Her body relaxed slightly and Gil sensed she was going to acquiesce. The vibrator slid out of her.

"What is it you want to say?" The words are almost whispered, yet there was a force behind them that told her not to test him anymore and it was time to give in to whatever he wanted to do.

Her breathing returned to normal and she asked, "Please may I give you my right arm so I can be properly restrained for your pleasure only?" Immediately Gil released his hold on her hair and she brought her right arm from underneath her body and laid it at her side. He quickly grabbed her wrist and Heather heard the sound she had been avoiding and fighting against, the cuff clicked around the right wrist and now she was on her stomach, blindfolded with her hands handcuffed behind her back.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six, Gil's POV

He turned her over so she was lying on her back. Immediately she started gasping as now her entire body weight was on her arms. Gil was not interested in causing her extreme pain, but he was determined to assert the fact that he was the dominant one in this scenario. He smirked as he watched her try to shift and rock to get to a comfortable position, but she couldn't find one. He watched her face twitch when she heard him move and the unmistakable sound of him unzipping his pants. After removing his clothes he straddled her chest without putting any additional weight on her and grabbed her chin. He said to her, "You are going to suck me until I am as hard as I want to be or until I am satisfied-maybe until I come, maybe not." Heather nodded and opened her mouth and he slowly inserted his cock in to her mouth. Her mouth was so incredibly warm and Gil felt her stiffen slightly and moan around his cock. She began to suck him as he stroked in and out of her mouth. She moved her tongue around the head of his cock. Her body continued to shift and twitch while still trying to get comfortable and her movements nearly sent him over the edge. In less than a couple minutes he groaned and pulled his cock out of her mouth. He moved off her chest and she turned on her side to get some relief.

Gil's mouth was at her ear. "You will speak to answer this. If I remove the cuffs are you going to obey me?" Heather nodded and he grabbed her hair, "I said you will speak."

Heather said, "Yes, Gil I will obey you if you remove the cuffs."

Gil gently removed the cuffs and turned her on her back. "I want you to watch me as my cock sinks in you for the first time. I want to see the look in your eyes." He removed her blindfold and she saw him naked and hovering over her.

"Please, Gil…please may I speak?" she asked. He nodded. "Could I touch you?" she pleaded.

After a long pause, Gil nodded and she ran her hands through the hair on his chest. Her mouth followed and she sucked first one nipple into her mouth then the other. Gil shuddered over her and grabbed her hands. His thick shaft was teasing her clit as he stroked against her lips, but never quite entering her wetness.

"Gil-please I need you to st…" The word never left her mouth, but Gil froze immediately over her. Heather reworded her sentence. "I need you to quit teasing me."

"What is it that you want?" Gil was smirking and his eyes were twinkling, but his arousal was still apparent."

"I want your cock inside me." Gil groaned and sheathed himself slowly in her warmth. He watched her eyes widen as he entered her and filled her completely. Once she had adjusted to his size he began to stroke in and out picking up speed and momentum. He could feel the head of his cock push against her cervix and her mouth opened in an O.

"Just let go," he said. Show me how much you like being submissive to me, show me how right this feels for you."

"Oh, God, I'm coming, Oh, Gil…so good. GIL!!" She screamed. Gil could feel himself getting ready and it took all of his willpower to stop his orgasm. She opened her eyes and gave him a puzzled look.

"Not quite yet, my sweet." He said. "I want to take you from behind. Especially since there is a well-placed mirror for a headboard," he grinned.

Heather rolled over on her stomach and he pulled her up so she was on her knees. He was behind her on the bed and he could feel her smooth back against his chest. He pressed his hard cock against her ass and made a few half-hearted strokes against it to see her reaction. He smiled when she closed her eyes and pushed back against him and he knew that would be another area for him to explore at a different time. He reached around and squeezed her breasts and her nipples. Then he moved one hand back to her pussy and began to stimulate her clit again. She bucked against him when his fingers grazed her clit and he knew she was probably too sensitive for anymore stimulation. He grabbed a couple of pillows and placed them in front of her and without being told Heather went to lie down on the pillows. Gil positioned the pillows and then she could feel his cock teasing her clit from behind. He lubricated his cock with her juices and in one smooth motion slide all the way into her. Her pussy muscles clenched his cock and the all the nerves in his body were tingling as he stoked in and out of her hard. He wondered if Heather could come again and just when he felt her muscles weakly tighten he slowed the tempo and pulled out until the head of his cock was just rubbing an inch or so inside her. Heather whimpered and Gil could see her frustration in the mirror. He grabbed her shoulders and stroked into as hard as he could. The fast, hard stroking continued for several wonderful minutes.

The sweat was rolling off Gil now in full force. Finally he groaned, "Oh, God, Heather, you feel so good wrapped around my cock. It is so…tight. Oh, so close. Coming….NOW!" he yelled. With one final thrust of his hips and a deeper stroke he remained still inside her and Heather could feel his cock twitching inside her. His eruption caused Heather to explode one last time.

Without sliding out of her, he rolled them both to their sides so they could spoon. His cock slowly slid out of her and their breathing returned to normal. "That was amazing," he whispered. When there was no answer, he realized from the deep breathing Heather was already asleep. Gil was just moments behind her and fell asleep with a satisfied smile on his face.

A/N: This is where I choose to end this story. I started it over a month ago with the idea that I would take Gil and Lady Heather through until they broke up and he and Sara got together, but I just couldn't find any scenarios I liked for the break-up! Please read and review.


End file.
